pour que ce rôle soit parfait
by ylg
Summary: Si Sakura tient le rôle principal ça n'est pas "juste" une pièce de théâtre, c'est un événement très très important ! ::Tomo/Saku::
trop long pour être inclus dans le recueil "avec amour" ( /s/5360382/ )

 **Titre :** Pour que ce rôle soit parfait  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Card Captor  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Daidôji Tomoyo → Kinomoto Sakura  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « The Theater » pour LadiesBingo  
 **Prompt :** Femslash February !  
 **Avertissement :** ça a beau être innocent, Tomoyo est un peu jetée dans son obsession envers Sakura ?  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de la première saison  
 **Nombre de mots :** 700+

oOo

Si Tomoyo avait été une professionnelle des costumes, elle aurait dû créer le costume de la princesse en premier, puis assorti ceux des autres, du roi, de la reine, des fées, des servantes, et bien sûr du prince, autour du personnage central. Mais Tomoyo n'est pas une pro, seulement une écolière et c'est juste pour une fête d'école. Elle va quand même, évidemment, faire tout ce qu'elle pourra pour que sa meilleure amie et ses camarades de classe y apparaissent sous leur meilleur jour. Ils ne se contenteront pas de bêtes costumes en papier crépon mal découpés ou de vêtements empruntés dans le placard de leurs parents. Si Sakura occupe le devant de la scène, Tomoyo se mettra en quatre pour que ça soit de la meilleure façon possible.

Tomoyo aime créer et coudre et si la distribution des rôles avait donné n'importe quel autre résultat elle aurait quand même offert de s'occuper des costumes, mais à la vérité, c'est pour le grand rôle de Sakura qu'elle en rajoute autant. Du coup, elle a dessiné le costume du prince en premier et ensuite seulement décidé de comment lui assortir celui de la princesse et de la cour. Parce que, pour Tomoyo, Sakura en prince est le vrai héros de leur pièce.

Tomoyo fait ses choix concernant les tissus, les couleurs et les formes. Elle veut quelque chose de confortable à porter pour l'actrice principale – pour tous les acteurs – et qui rendra bien aux yeux de tous les spectateurs. Il faut que les costumes soient jolis mais pas trop tape-à-l'œil. Elle se décide pour du satin et du velours qui scintilleront sous les projecteurs avec chaque mouvement des modèles ; et pour ce qui est de la coupe qui leur conviendra le mieux et mettra le mieux ces mouvements en valeur…  
Tomoyo ne compte pas copier bêtement Disney : même s'ils font les plus jolies princesses qui soient, elle veut quelque chose de différent. Alors l'Aurore que jouera Li-kun aura bien une robe rose et une perruque blonde aux boucles flottantes parce que c'est comme ça que ça se fait, mais elle en changera la coupe pour mieux aller avec un costume de prince plus élaboré. Celui de Disney était tellement plat qu'il en devenait affreusement ennuyeux à regarder et ça serait un crime de forcer qui que ce soit à porter un accoutrement pareil : pas question de faire ça à Sakura !

Au lieu de ça, elle choisit un design plus romantique, avec un petit quelque chose de Princesse Saphir, mais en mieux. Son costume de prince est juste une base de laquelle partir : elle ajoute du gonflant ici, des crevés là, elle réduit les énormes nœuds en forme de cœur et change les couleurs pour ceux qui iront le mieux à Sakura – et aussi, pour que l'inspiration ne soit pas trop évidente.  
Ensuite seulement elle peut se mettre au travail sur les manches et l'encolure de sa robe de princesse pour l'assortir à son modèle de prince. Sakura fera un prince magnifique, et Li-kun une très jolie princesse – pour Sakura, il faut qu'ils soient absolument parfait.  
D'après Tomoyo Sakura aurait fait une princesse adorable, mais le rôle du prince lui va mieux et ça doit être le destin qui a veillé à la distribution des rôles. Sakura est tellement géniale, comme elle traque et capture les Cartes de Clow et empêche le Fléau – quel qu'il soit – de s'abattre sur le monde puisqu'elle va forcément réussir ! Sakura ne peut pas échouer dans sa tâche et Tomoyo voudrait que tout le monde puisse le savoir.

Enfin, elle ne va pas révéler comme ça les secrets que Sakura lui a confiés à propos de sa magie et elle ne va pas non plus s'amuser à la déguiser en prince-magicien pour la pièce. Elle ne vas pas non plus lui faire remettre un costume déjà cousu pour une occasion précédente, même s'il n'y aurait qu'elles deux pour le savoir. Ça serait faire preuve d'un terrible manque d'imagination et de créativité, et Sakura mérite ce qui se fait de mieux en toute occasion, que ça soit dans sa quête des Cartes, sa vie de tous les jours, ou la pièce de l'école. Donc Tomoyo fera de son mieux pour le lui apporter !


End file.
